modanasukcesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Odcinek 7693
13 października 2017 Nieemitowany |reżyseria= Michael Stich |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Mark Pinciotti Patrick Mulcahey |producenci=Bradley Bell Edward Scott Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Mark Pinciotti |odcinki= 7692. « 7693. » 7694. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie thumb|300px|Ridge pociesza BrookeW gabinecie CEO, Brooke oznajmia Ridge'owi, że nie mogła wrócić do domu. Zjawia się RJ i domyśl się, że matka rozstała się z Billem. Brooke nie chce podawać żadnych szczegółów, a RJ sugeruje, że byłaby bezpieczniejsza przy nim i Ridge'u. Po wyjściu RJ'a, Ridge oznajmia, że RJ stara się wesprzeć Brooke, gdyż ją kocha, podobnie jak inni. Zakłada, że Bill wciąż będzie o nią walczyć, lecz Brooke zaprzecza. Ridge chce wiedzieć co się między nimi wydarzyło, ale Brooke oznajmia jedynie, że naprawdę wierzyła w przemianę Billa. Ridge zastanawia się, czy Spencer używał wobec żony przemocy, lecz ona zaprzecza. Wyjawia jednak, że Bill uderzył Liama. Brooke zaznacza, że nie jest jeszcze gotowa o tym rozmawiać, a Ridge zapewnia, że może ona na niego liczyć. Żartobliwie sugeruje jednak, że mógłby dostać od Brooke kolejną szansę. Ona uważa, że ludzie sądzą, iż oboje oddalili się od siebie. Dodaje, że zawsze czuła jego obecność w domu, nawet kiedy mieszkał on w Paryżu. Ridge przeprasza ją za zranienie jej i powtarza, że chciałby jej to wynagrodzić - jeśli Brooke pozwoli mu na to. thumb|left|300px|Eric ukrywa prawdę przed QuinnW rezydencji Forresterów, Eric prosi Mateo, by wezwał elektryka, lecz mężczyzna stwierdza, że sam może zająć się sprawdzeniem instalacji. Quinn podkreśla, że razem z Erickiem są pod wrażeniem jego umiejętności i ponownie dziękuje mu za masaż. Po wyjściu Mateo, Eric zaznacza żonie, że powinni lepiej go poznać. Quinn wspomina, że Mateo nie jest zbytnio rozmowy, choć opowiadał o swojej rodzinie i zerwaniu z dziewczyną. Quinn porównuje Mateo do Wyatt i wyraża pragnienie, by syn sobie kogoś znalazł, gdyż nie powinien jedynie skupiać się na pracy. Quinn sugeruje wyswatanie syna z Charlotte, a Eric stwierdza, że być może Wyatt zatrzymuje pewne sprawy tylko dla siebie. Wkrótce, Mateo pomaga Quinn ustawić wazon z kwiatami. Prosi także, by przekazała Ericowi i Wyattowi, by na razie trzymali się z dala od instalacji elektrycznej. Quinn wyjaśnia, że jej syn nie mieszka już w rezydencji, lecz Mateo wspomina, że widział go przed kilkoma godzinami, parkującego samochód przed domem Katie. Mateo wychodzi, a Quinn pozostaje zdumiona. Niebawem, Eric chce porozmawiać z Quinn, ale nie znajduje jej w salonie. Zjawia się Mateo i wyjaśnia, że Quinn prawdopodobnie poszła odwiedzić sąsiadkę, u której był także Wyatt. thumb|300px|Quinn dokonuje szokującego odkryciaW swoim domu, Katie przerywa randkę z Wyattem i oznajmia, że musi wrócić do pracy. Wyatt flirtuje z kochanką i przekonuje ją, by została. Katie dzwoni do Pam i wyjaśnia, że będzie pracować z domu. Wyatt zastanawia się, czy powinni martwić się tym, że ktoś się o nich dowie, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że Eric zna prawdę. Katie jednak wierzy, że Forrester dochowa tajemnicy. Kochankowie flirtują ze sobą i wkrótce udają się do sypialni, gdzie zaczynają się rozbierać. Quinn zjawia się w domu Katie, ale nie zastaje nikogo i stwierdza, że Mateo musiał się pomylić. Słysząc jednak odgłosy, udaje się do sypialni Katie. Przerażona Loganówna domaga się, by Quinn opuściła jej sypialnie, a Wyatt ukrywa się pod pościelą. Quinn chce jednak wiedzieć, z kim Katie jest w łóżku. Wyatt pokazuje się matce, która wpada we wściekłość i krzyczy "Nie!". Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Wyatt Spencer Kategoria:Ridge Forrester 3 Kategoria:Brooke Logan Kategoria:Eric Forrester Kategoria:Quinn Fuller Kategoria:Katie Logan 2 Kategoria:RJ Forrester 4 Kategoria:Mateo